


Wayfarers

by ragnarokdad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarokdad/pseuds/ragnarokdad
Summary: Seven days on a spaceship to nowhere. Seven days of figuring things out. Seven days before all hell breaks loose.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for ThorBruce week! This entire fic will be set in the canon divergence where Thanos rocks up a little later than straight after Ragnarok- seven days, to be exact. Every day I will be posting a new chapter based off of the prompts. 
> 
> As always, I am active on my [tumblr](http://ragnarokdad.tumblr.com/) for any further questions, further writing, and whatnot.

The first day that Bruce Banner found himself in a space ship hurtling into the unknown, he was surprising comfortable. Perhaps this was because he was surrounded by people that he, for a change, was actually quite fond of. Except for Loki, arguably. That was still a rather… ambiguous situation.

They were not focussed on their next location quite yet, instead focussing their efforts on recuperation of both themselves and the Asgardian population. The rooms were divided, the rations were counted and everybody caught up on some much needed sleep.

 At least, most of them did; Bruce, unable to sleep, found himself in front of the massive windows of the bridge. Sitting cross-legged in front of the captain’s chair, he smiled as a fraction of the universe passed them by. God, it was beautiful. He should do this inter-planet travelling thing more often.

When he heard the patter of feet behind him, he turned around and saw that Valkyrie had made her way over to where he was. She took a seat next to him on the floor.

‘So,’ she said. ‘Are we going to talk about how we’ve known each other for two years but didn’t realise we knew each other?’

Bruce chuckled at that. ‘You’ve pretty much summarised it there, haven’t you?’

‘It’s still weird.’

‘I guess it is,’ answered Bruce. ‘I’ve been doing this for a while.’

‘What are you going to do now?’ asked Val. ‘Become an Asgardian?’

‘I kind of already belong to a planet,’ said Bruce. ‘Though they don’t like me very much on there. I’m stuck here for a while anyway, so we’ll see.’

‘Hm,’ Val hummed. ‘I’m sure Thor will like having you around.’

‘I hope so.’

He really did. He wished for Thor to like having him around as much as he liked being around Thor. But that was a lot to ask for, of course.

‘Well, I should be getting some sleep while I still can,’ said Val with a yawn, getting to her feet. She clapped Bruce on his back. ‘You should do the same.’

‘I will, in a bit,’ answered Bruce with a smile. Val grinned back, before making her way out of the bridge.

Become an Asgardian. Bruce chuckled to himself; the notion seemed ridiculous. Though of course, he was barely human anymore, and had that slight sheen of immortality that the Asgardians had. But he wasn’t a god, he was… well, he was a bit of a monster, really.

Imagine if he could stay with them, Bruce thought to himself. And stay with Thor. _Be_ with Thor, someone he now felt so safe around. Someone he cared about so much.

He sighed to himself as he let his mind wander, fantasising about joining the little cluster of gods in space, feeling almost guilty that he was letting himself think about it at all.

‘Banner. You look pensive.’

Bruce looked up to see that Thor had entered the bridge, still dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing on Sakaar.  

‘Yeah, I’m just…’ Bruce started. ‘Just thinking.’

Thor sat down next to him. ‘About what?’

Bruce shrugged. ‘Everything that’s happened over the last few days.’

Thor gently placed a hand on his shoulder. ‘It’s been a lot.’

‘It sure has,’ Bruce said. ‘Especially for you. How are you holding up?’

‘I’m… still processing everything,’ said Thor simply. His hand slid off Bruce’s shoulder, and he placed it right next to Bruce’s hand. ‘I’m very grateful you’re here with me, though.’

‘Yeah?’ Bruce said, smiling slightly. That alone felt like more than he could have hoped for.

‘Yes,’ said Thor. His hand moved over to cover Bruce’s; Bruce immediately felt his heart rate go up.

‘I’ve grown… rather fond of you, Bruce,’ said Thor.

The only reply Bruce could muster was, ‘Oh.’

Thor turned to him, and Bruce felt himself do the same, as if some warped force of gravity was pulling him towards the other man. Sakaar had been such a rush that neither of them had had the time to stop and acknowledge the tension between them. Now that everything had calmed down and they were sat there basking in the glow of the stars, it felt almost natural to simply lean in and…

Bruce kissed Thor. It was a quick kiss, almost shy, but Bruce could not pull away before Thor leaned him and kissed him back, longer this time. He felt Thor move his hands to Bruce’s arms, tugging him in a little closer. Bruce’s hands immediately moved to hold Thor’s face as he continued to kiss him deeply.

Bruce was the one to pull away first, keeping his hands where they were on the sides of Thor’s face, his thumb gently brushing his cheek.

‘That was…’ he began, but he did not have the words to finish the sentence.

‘Unexpected,’ said Thor with a soft smile.

‘In a bad way?’

‘Of course not,’ replied Thor. ‘Quite the contrary, in fact.’

Bruce smiled back in relief. ‘I’m glad.’

‘As am I.’

‘Can I… kiss you again?’ asked Bruce. In lieu of a response, Thor leant forward and placed his lips on Bruce’s. His arms wrapped around Bruce’s waist, and Bruce felt overcome with a feeling of safety that was almost foreign to him. When they pulled away again, it felt as if things had never been different between the two of them.

‘Have you slept yet?’ murmured Thor, and Bruce almost laughed at the entirely unexpected question.

Bruce shook his head. Thor stood up without a word but with a smile, and reached out his hand. Bruce took it, and Thor pulled him to his feet. He trailed after the man, walking through the now almost empty and quiet hallways of the ship.

 It was strange, the paradox of the situation. Things had never been more chaotic and the days had never been more unclear, but right now, as Thor and Bruce walked hand in hand through the hallways, the unfamiliar ship felt safe and comforting; like a little slice of home.


	2. Somnolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy, lazy morning.

‘I can’t reach you.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘Come down here.’

Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed of Thor’s room, on the second full day on the ship. Technically, it was morning, though that was difficult to assess in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the solar system. Thor had just walked out of the shower, a towel draped around his waist. He looked rather gorgeous, especially with the reflection of the stars from outside dancing on his skin. Bruce smiled softly at him.

Thor stayed where he was, and reached over to ruffle Bruce’s hair.

‘Come down here,’ said Bruce again. ‘Let me kiss you.’

Thor grinned down at him. ‘How about you stand up?’

‘No,’ answered Bruce. ‘That’s not fair. I always have to get up to reach you. Get down my level, for a change.’

‘No,’ said Thor teasingly, walking away from the bed. Bruce grabbed his hand before he could walk too far, attempting to pull him back.

‘You’re so mean,’ Bruce said, finally giving in and standing up. Thor wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. Bruce stood a little straighter, his hands on Thor’s shoulder, but Thor did not bend down to meet him.

Bruce sighed, and repeated, ‘You’re so mean.’

‘If it makes you feel any better, the Hulk is a lot bigger than I am, so I can enjoy this moment,’ said Thor with a smile.

‘That’s doesn’t make me feel any better,’ Bruce replied. ‘I’m not the Hulk.’

‘Fair enough,’ said Thor, leaning down and placing his lips on Bruce’s. Bruce sighed into the kiss; he still felt vaguely dizzy with luck when Thor kissed him, no matter how many times it had happened in the previous night. He tugged Thor back in a feeble attempt to pull him back onto the bed with him, and thankfully Thor received the hint and gently pushed Bruce back onto the mattress.

Bruce sank into the soft material, and Thor moved on top of him, continuing his ministrations. Bruce sighed happily again when Thor’s lips moved to his neck, planting little a couple of little kisses there. He ran his hand through Thor’s short hair, humming contently. This was bliss. Bruce smiled to himself, still gently weaving his hand through Thor’s hair.

‘Are you alright?’ asked Thor, moving back up, his beard tickling Bruce’s neck.

‘I’m absolutely fine,’ said Bruce. ‘Better than fine.’

Thor moved up right in front of Bruce’s face, kissing his forehead. Then, he let himself flop down next to him, his hand weaving with Bruce’s.

‘We should probably get up soon,’ murmured Bruce. ‘You still have some royal duties to get to.’

‘They can wait,’ said Thor. ‘This is far more important.’

‘We’re not doing anything.’

‘Precisely.’

Bruce chuckled and turned around onto his stomach, propping himself up on one elbow to gaze at Thor. His stomach soared slightly when he thought about the fact that out of all the people Thor had chosen- which were probably more than either of them could count, if they were being truthful- he chose Bruce. Him. What a strange choice Thor had made, Bruce thought to himself. But he wasn’t complaining, far from it, in fact. Out of all the people that could’ve found him back in Sakaar, it had been Thor, and it had been perfect.

Realistically, Bruce knew that this was all an infatuation, of course. Realistically, Thor would realise that he could do better than Bruce. That wasn’t a cynical thought, really; it was… well, it was realistic. The only thing special about Bruce was a rampaging monster that he could not control, which was really not a reason to fall for someone.

‘What are you thinking about?’ asked Thor.

‘Nothing,’ said Bruce with a small smile. ‘I’m just happy.’

That wasn’t a lie. He was happy, despite the doubts in his mind.

‘I’m happy, too,’ murmured Thor, now also propping himself on his elbow, and leaning forward to kiss Bruce again. Again, Bruce was overcome with the warmth and comfort of Thor’s presence, and he let himself be washed over with the emotion of it all. Thor wrapped an arm around him, and he fell forward so that he was half-lying on top of the other. He rested his head on Thor’s shoulder, and Thor ran a hand through his hair.

It was inexplicable, how easy it went. How they seemed to have fallen into a brand new rhythm that immediately felt familiar. As if they had been together for years, side by side; as the worlds around them were crumbled and rebuilt and crumbled again a thousand times over, but they remained consistently together. Right now, despite Sakaar, despite the Hulk, despite Asgard and despite not knowing what the future held, Bruce was not scared. He was even happy, to an extent.

If the world were to end anytime soon, then let it.

 


	3. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can't stay.

Nothing lasts forever, and Bruce’s mood was no exception. It was not that things weren’t going well- on the contrary, they were- but the ship made him anxious. Granted, most things made him anxious, but the confined space and the knowledge that he had the ability to wreck the confined space at a moment’s notice were not helping the situation.

Pacing up and down one of the hallways of the ship, Bruce found himself glancing out of the windows, attempting to find comfort in the space outside, before feeling his breath shorten ever so slightly and his stomach knot up. No, this was not helping. Day three, and he was already reaching his breaking point. There was no way this was going to end well. He couldn’t stay here.

Out of all people, it had to be Loki to poke his head out of one of the doors adjacent to the hallway.

‘Would you mind panicking somewhere else?’ he said dryly. ‘Some of us are trying to sleep.’

Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but only shook his head, pacing back to the other side of the hallway to look out of the window again.

‘If you’re concerned about that monster you’re harbouring…’ began Loki.

‘You’re not helping,’ Bruce said immediately, turning around to face him.

‘Believe me, I wasn’t trying to help,’ Loki answered. ‘I was going to tell you where Thor was. You know, in case that green friend of yours makes an appearance.’

Bruce shook his head. ‘I don’t need Thor.’

He could handle this himself, he added silently.

‘Of course,’ said Loki, unconvinced but also not seeming to care enough to convince Bruce otherwise. ‘Then move to a different hallway to pace around in.’

Bruce sighed irritably, before stalking off to find a different area of the ship. He passed the bridge and peered in briefly, and saw Thor and Heimdall talking there. Pausing for a moment, he thought about going inside, but then shook his head and moved onwards. Thor was busy, he wasn’t going to bother him. Bruce had only taken a couple of steps, however, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was Thor.

‘Hey,’ he said. ‘I saw you walk by just there.’

‘You were busy,’ said Bruce. ‘I thought I’d let you do your job.’

Thor grinned at him. ‘I could always use a break.’

‘Ah,’ answered Bruce. Thor’s face fell slightly.

‘Is everything alright?’ asked Thor, his hand moving down and rubbing Bruce’s arm.

Bruce nodded and smiled faintly. ‘Yeah, completely fine.’

‘You don’t look fine,’ countered Thor.

‘I _am,’_ insisted Bruce, sounding a tad more aggressive than he had intended.

Thor’s brow furrowed. ‘You don’t sound fine, either.’

Bruce sighed, wringing his hands together. ‘I just feel a little… off.’

‘A little off?’ repeated Thor. ‘Is this about us, or…’

‘No, no, it has nothing to do with us,’ Bruce said quickly, and Thor looked a little relieved. ‘I’m just worried about… well, me. On this ship.’

‘You?’ asked Thor. ‘Or the Hulk?’

Bruce grimaced. ‘So you’ve thought about this too, then.’

‘Not really,’ said Thor. ‘I just figured you might worry about it.’

‘Which makes sense,’ said Bruce. ‘Why the hell did you let me on this ship in the first place?’

Thor blinked. ‘I wouldn’t have dreamt of doing anything else.’

‘What if something sets me off, what then?’ asked Bruce. ‘What if the Other Guy destroys the windows and creates a vacuum and kills everyone on this ship?’

‘Bruce,’ said Thor. ‘The Hulk was on the ship before you were and it was fine-‘

‘Because he became me again! You don’t know what’ll happen if- if I don’t know, something bad were to happen, and I find myself in a more precarious situation-‘

‘Bruce,’ Thor said again, placing his hands on Bruce’s shoulders. ‘You’re assuming of a worst-case scenario that hasn’t arisen in the slightest.’

‘Because I have to be realistic!’ exclaimed Bruce. ‘I’m a walking worst-case scenario.’

Thor frowned. ‘That’s not true at all.’

‘It is,’ retorted Bruce. ‘Don’t kid yourself.’

‘Please don’t think like that,’ said Thor, rubbing his arm. ‘That’s not how I think of you at all.’

Bruce huffed. ‘It’s how you _should_ be thinking of me.’

‘It’s not,’ countered Thor. ‘I have utmost faith in you. As should you.’

Bruce just shook his head, but let Thor pull him forward into an embrace. He sighed and buried his face into the crook of Thor’s neck. For something that was only a few days old- something that neither had labelled yet, either- Bruce could find so much comfort in the way that Thor held him. For once, the early stages were not terrifying.

‘I know both you and the Hulk quite intimately now,’ said Thor, running his hand through Bruce’s hair. ‘I can assure you that I don’t believe you to be any sort of danger to this ship.’

Bruce could not find the words to reply, and instead gripped Thor tightly. He couldn’t take Thor’s words to heart. However, his anxiety was dissipating a little, to his relief, as Thor gently rubbed his back.

‘I can’t stay on this ship forever, Thor,’ said Bruce quietly.

‘You won’t have to,’ insisted Thor.

‘We don’t know where we’re going.’

‘We’ll figure it out.’

‘When?’ asked Bruce. ‘And what if the trip’s long to wherever you’re going? I can’t stay here, Thor.’

‘Yes, you-‘

‘No, I can’t,’ Bruce interjected, pulling away from Thor slightly. ‘I can’t, Thor.’

Thor’s expression fell, and he sighed, leaning forward and kissing Bruce’ forehead, and repeated, ‘We’ll figure it out.’

_Will we?_ Bruce thought to himself, but remained quiet as Thor pulled him into his arms again. He appreciated Thor’s efforts to calm in- they weren’t in vain, the panic from earlier had finally let him go. However, it was the everlasting doubt that remained. This was only a fleeting comfort, the way that they held each other there in the hallway.

Nothing lasted forever, Bruce thought to himself, and this was no exception.


	4. Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings are a drag.

‘Midgard.’

Heimdall, Val, and Loki looked at Thor as he said the words. They were sitting at either sides of the table in the makeshift meeting room that they had fashioned on the ship. Bruce was there too, next to Thor, his hand placed on Thor’s knee under the table.

‘Midgard,’ repeated Loki. ‘They won’t take us.’

‘You cannot possibly know that for certain,’ said Thor. ‘We have friends there.’

‘Friends who are at war with each other,’ Loki pointed out. ‘The last thing they need is the entire population of Asgard showing up at their front door.’

‘We’re not Midgardians,’ Val pointed out. ‘We cannot just… claim their land as ours.’

‘That is not what I am suggesting, but living alongside them-‘

‘Out of all the realms, the one that is so famed for not liking newcomers-‘

‘I believe that this is not a bad idea,’ Heimdall piped up. The table fell silent.

‘We do not have to stay there for an extended period,’ Heimdall said. ‘But to recover, and replenish, it is a wise choice to go to Midgard.’

‘Thank you, Heimdall,’ said Thor. Loki still remained looking unconvinced, glaring across the table. 

‘Midgard it is,’ Val said simply, getting out of her seat. ‘Gods hope they have mercy on us unfortunate souls.’

Loki stood up wordlessly, followed by Heimdall who nodded at Thor before following Val and Loki out of the room.

The moment the door closed, Thor leaned forward and buried his head in is hands and groaned. ‘I’m _terrible_ at this.’

‘What?’ Bruce said, moving his hand to linger on Thor’s arm. ‘That’s not true; you heard what Heimdall said.’

‘You heard what Loki and Val said,’ countered Thor, looking up at him.

‘This is the first crisis you’ve had to deal with and you’ve been thrown in head-first,’ Bruce said. ‘I think you’re handling it really well.’

Thor sighed. ‘If you say so.’

‘I _do_ say so,’ said Bruce, cupping Thor’s face in his hands. Thor smiled half-heartedly at him, and Bruce gave him a chaste kiss. ‘And if there’s anything I can do to make you feel better, I’ll do it.’

‘Does that include sitting in on every meeting I have and holding my hand?’ asked Thor, and Bruce laughed.

‘For you? Of course,’ he said. Thor finally smiled, full and proper, and kissed Bruce deeply. His doubt of his own leadership did not leave him completely, but Bruce was right; it was a rather unfortunate set of circumstances in which he found himself taking over the throne.

He sighed as Bruce pulled away, craving his touch. Bruce stood up, taking Thor’s hand in an attempt to pull him to his feet. Thor did so, but before Bruce could begin walking towards the door, Thor leant forward and kissed Bruce again. This kiss was hungrier, needier, than the last one, and Bruce pulled away for a moment, looking at Thor with a smile tugging at his lips.

‘What’s gotten into you?’ he asked.

Thor stopped and leant back slightly. ‘Is this not okay?’

‘Oh no, that’s not what I meant,’ said Bruce quickly. ‘This is more than okay.’

He tugged Thor down again, resuming the kissing, and Thor wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist, easily lifting him up so that he was sitting on the table. Bruce’s hands were wrapped around the back of Thor’s neck, holding him close.

Thor’s hands found the buttons of Bruce’s shirt, undoing the first ones before kissing down and sucking a mark in the crook of Bruce’s neck.

Bruce made a pleased noise, but also said, ‘Thor- people will see-‘

‘That’s the intention, is it not?’ answered Thor, after pulling away with a grin. Bruce rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless, before wrapping a leg around Thor and pulling him closer again. Their lips found each other again, returning to the messy whirlwind of kisses.

Bruce’s hands slipped under the robe that Thor had been wearing, finding the simple shirt that Thor had been wearing under that. To make it easier for both of them, Thor unfastened the robe, casting it aside as Bruce tugged his shirt up, hands caressing the skin underneath. Thor hurriedly tugged at the buttons of Bruce’s shirt again, eager to speed things up.

This really wasn’t the place for such behaviour, but neither of them seemed to find it in them to stop.

That was, of course, until the door to the room slid open, and an annoyed voice said, ‘Oh, for the love of-‘

Both Thor and Bruce looked up immediately to see that Val had walked back into the room.

‘You know, I’m very glad you two have both finally figured yourselves and each other out,’ she began, glaring at the two of them. ‘But this is this is a ship full to the _brim_ with people, and with most rooms taken this is the _one_ room that we can actually use as a meeting room, and _nothing else.’_

Thor cleared his throat and straightened himself up, pulling his shirt back down. Bruce had gone an amusing shade of bright red.

‘I’m truly sorry, Val,’ said Thor with a small smile. ‘It won’t happen again.’

‘It better not,’ grumbled Val. ‘I’m going to leave, and if you’re both still here in five minutes I’ll show you why the Valkyrie were so feared.’

She turned around and stalked off, and Bruce slid off the table awkwardly, buttoning his shirt back up. He looked at Thor, who looked back at him, and the two burst out in laughter, Thor leaning into Bruce.

‘That was really stupid of us,’ said Bruce with a snort.

‘It was,’ agreed Thor. ‘Come on; let’s go before anybody else disturbs us.’

He took Bruce’s hand, and the two left the room in a hurry. Once back in the hallways, Thor wrapped an arm around Bruce, giving him a quick kiss on top of his curls. He had never been a luckier man.


	5. Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great kings of the past look down on us from the stars, or something.

They’d discovered the little escape pods on the fifth day on the ship. Behind one of the engine rooms, Val had found some airlock hatches that opened up to the tiny ships- Thor had been the first to suggest testing them out. The consensus had been mixed, and Thor had consequently ignored any nay-sayers.

Bruce joined him, fastening himself into the seat next to Thor, looking at the still quite unknown controls that were laid out in front of them.

‘If we can’t get you back on the ship,’ said Val, before closing the hatch. ‘Know that I’ll be claiming the throne.’

‘I couldn’t think of anyone better,’ answered Thor with a grin as the entrance closed.

Bruce looked at Thor with a smile. ‘Well, let’s fire up this bad boy.’

Thor did just that, and the little pod blasted off with a surprising amount of force, propelling them into the space ahead of them. Thor whooped with childish delight, spinning the vehicle around before having it fly a circle around the large ship. Bruce laughed, gripping the seat tightly, until Thor levelled out the little pod. They flew away from the ship at a slow pace, facing the stars ahead of them.

Bruce smiled, gazing out. ‘Someone once told me, the great kings of the past look down on us from the stars.’

‘I thought you weren’t religious.’

Bruce chuckled at that. ‘I’m not- it’s a quote from- have you never seen…? Wait, of course you haven’t, never mind. It’s a quote from a movie.’

‘Oh,’ said Thor, falling quiet for a moment.

‘If that were the case,’ he said, after a little while. ‘I wonder if my father would find a place out there amongst them.’

‘Well, he was a great king, wasn’t he?’ asked Bruce.

‘I once believed he was,’ Thor said. ‘But now, I’m no longer as sure.’

Bruce didn’t reply to that, but instead reached over and wrapped an arm around Thor’s waist, his head leaning against Thor’s shoulder.

‘I wish I was a child again, sometimes, where my father was still this… untouchable figure,’ said Thor.

Bruce nodded solemnly.

‘There is no comfort in being wrapped up in nostalgia, I suppose,’ muttered Thor.

‘You’ve lost a lot over the past few days,’ said Bruce quietly. ‘I think it makes sense to mourn a more innocent time.’

Thor kissed the top of Bruce’s curls. ‘Thank you. For being there for me.’

‘Anytime,’ Bruce replied. ‘It’s what I’m here for.’

Thor smiled at that, shifting his gaze back to the outside universe that flickered before them. ‘You’ve never told me about your family.’

‘I never had much of a family,’ answered Bruce.

‘No? Are your parents alive?’ Thor asked.

Bruce shook his head, and sat up slightly, removing his arm from around Thor. Maybe this was not the best subject to bring up, Thor realised, as Bruce leant forward, avoiding Thor’s gaze.

‘I’m sorry,’ he murmured. ‘I don’t mean to pry.’

‘No, don’t be sorry,’ said Bruce with a small smile. ‘I know I shouldn’t be so… closed off, especially to you but- I don’t know, I don’t really discuss my family with many people.’

‘You have no obligation to tell me anything you don’t want to,’ insisted Thor. ‘No matter what… no matter what we are to each other.’

The words hung in the air. They had never really acknowledged what was going on between them in words, just actions. That they cared for each other was evident- at least, it was to Thor.

Bruce reached over, taking Thor’s hand. ‘You’re right. Should we head back?’

‘Do you want to go back?’ asked Thor.

‘Not really,’ said Bruce. ‘I love it out here.’

‘Then we’ll stay a little while longer.’

Bruce smiled and leant back against Thor’s side, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The comfort between them was restored once more.

‘I feel safer out here,’ Bruce said in a soft voice. ‘Than on the ship.’

‘You’re just as safe here as you are there,’ Thor answered.

Bruce sighed, and shook his head. Thor pulled him in a little closer, his hand under Bruce’s chin to kiss him gently.

‘I want to stay here forever,’ murmured Bruce as he pulled away.

‘Then stay,’ Thor said in a hushed voice, nuzzling Bruce’s hair. ‘Stay here, with us.’

_With me._

‘It’s not that easy.’

‘I know, but you’ve never been someone to take the easy route, have you?’ said Thor with a slight grin, leaning forward so that his and Bruce’s foreheads were touching.

Bruce smiled back slightly. ‘A compelling argument.’

‘I hope it convinces you,’ Thor said, and Bruce leant back, but kept his hand in Thor’s.

‘We should head back,’ he said after a moment. ‘Before Val takes over the ship.’

‘Right, of course,’ Thor answered, changing the course of tiny pod.

‘Unless Loki’s taken over, of course,’ said Bruce. ‘That’s another possibility.’

‘It’ll most likely be a power struggle between the two of them,’ Thor said.

Bruce grinned. ‘Val would win.’

‘Oh, easily.’

‘Or they cancel each other out and Korg becomes captain.’

Thor laughed, though he was painfully aware of how forced he sounded.

He was not often frightened, but maybe he was a little, now. Frightened for the future, for Bruce and himself. He had an obligation to find a home for his people, an obligation he could not and did not want to abandon. If Bruce chose not to be a part of it- which would make perfect sense- then that would be that.

But part of Thor’s heart ached at the idea of Bruce leaving, and staying on Midgard.

The past while in his life was defined by loss; the loss of his father, Mjolnir, his home, and as Bruce had pointed out, the ignorant innocence of his past life. Bruce was something he had gained; an unexpected friend, and now, this. Whatever this was. He didn’t want to lose it. He didn’t want to lose anything anymore.


	6. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting decisions isn't always easy.

‘How far are we?’ asked Bruce, looking at the navigation panels on the bridge of the ship. Thor stood next to him, eyeing over the controls.

‘From Midgard? About a day’s journey,’ he replied. ‘We’re close.’

‘Hm.’ Bruce leaned against Thor.

‘Have you thought about what you are going to do?’ asked Thor. He had been dancing around the subject himself, afraid of the answer, but he realised with their destination being so close that there was no point in avoiding it any further.

Bruce took Thor’s hand, before saying, ‘I’m staying on Earth. I can’t see myself staying on here for a long period of time, Thor, I’m sorry.’

Thor fell quiet. He’d anticipated that that would have been the answer, but it was a little heart-wrenching, nonetheless.

He said, ‘I’ll visit Midgard often.’

‘You have people to lead,’ countered Bruce.

‘I don’t want to lose you.’

‘This has only been going on for a week, Thor,’ said Bruce, his voice firm. ‘You’re not losing much.’

Thor averted his gaze, letting go of Bruce’s hand. That stung.

‘Thor, I’m sorry, but it’s true, isn’t it?’ said Bruce, also looking at the ground. ‘This- whatever this is- it’s only going to get more complicated. Besides, you have more important duties.’

‘You are part of those duties.’

‘I am not part of Asgard,’ Bruce told him. ‘I’m scared, Thor. I don’t trust myself on this ship, and it’s all you and your people have left.’

‘That’s what I’m here for-‘

‘You couldn’t save the quinjet from Hulk,’ said Bruce. ‘You couldn’t even stop the Hulk from fighting you in the arena. You don’t seem to want to understand the damage I can do.’

‘Why are you so insistent leaving me?’

‘This isn’t about you, Thor!’ Bruce said, his voice raising slightly. ‘This is about the safety of the people you’re supposed to protect! If we were in some alternate timeline where I wasn’t… what I am, and Asgard was safe, then sure! But it’s not.’

‘I-‘ Thor huffed slightly. He wanted to argue that Bruce was wrong, they could make it work, but if Bruce’s heart wasn’t in it now, then would that change?

‘Thor…?’ asked Bruce, but Thor just shook his head, unable to find the right words.

‘I’ll… I’ll speak to you later,’ he said instead, turning around and leaving the bridge. He was unsure as to where he was heading, walking through the hallways, both aimless and agitated.

It was selfish of him, but he had had wished that Bruce would have shown a little more emotion towards the decision he had made. A little more emotion about the two of them, in fact. But maybe it had been too much to think that Thor’s feelings would be reciprocated in the short amount of time they had been together. Besides, Bruce was right; it would get more complicated if Bruce stayed on Midgard.

He didn’t want Bruce to be right, though.

‘Is this hallway the designated pacing-around hallway?’ an annoyed voice drawled from a doorway in the hall. Loki was watching Thor through it.

Thor huffed, crossing his arms, and ignored his brother’s remark.

‘I will regret asking this but what’s gotten into you?’ asked Loki.

‘Nothing,’ Thor said stubbornly.

‘Good, then leave,’ Loki responded.

‘Bruce is leaving,’ Thor blurted out. Loki looked at him, eyebrows raised.

‘When we reach Midgard,’ continued Thor. ‘Bruce is leaving.’

‘Unsurprising,’ Loki said. ‘He was never keen on being away, from what I gathered.’

‘I- I hoped his mind had changed,’ Thor admitted.  

‘That’s rather foolish of you,’ said Loki.

Thor huffed again. ‘I suppose. I just… did not wish to lose him.’

‘You’re not losing him,’ Loki said. ‘You’ve never been able to stay away from Midgard, have you?’

‘It won’t be like it is, now.’

‘So? Isn’t that good? Your- our- people do not have a home and have just lost everything we knew. I do hope it isn’t like this in the future,’ said Loki, crossing his arms.

‘That’s not what I mean,’ Thor answered. ‘Of course I wish for a better future for my people, but-‘

‘Is that not what you should be focussing on, then?’

‘I am focussing on that!’ insisted Thor. ‘But that does not mean that I cannot be upset about Bruce as well, I don’t want the situation between us to change!’

‘Then tell him that,’ Loki told him.

‘I did!’ Thor said. ‘And he… well, he doesn’t agree with me.’

‘Then you will have to accept his decision.’

‘I know,’ said Thor irritably. ‘That does not mean that I like it.’

‘You saw him for the first time in two years a little over a week ago,’ Loki pointed out. ‘I’m sure you’ll adapt just fine.’

‘Why are you being so insensitive?’ grumbled Thor.

‘I’m being realistic,’ Loki said. ‘Because you’re being quite emotional, frankly.’

‘I don’t want to be realistic.’

‘I realise that,’ Loki replied. ‘You want to be stubborn. But I have utter faith that you will adapt to being without Bruce; maybe you’ll be able to find some comfort in that.’

‘I suppose,’ said Thor with a sigh. ‘I just… wish the odds weren’t stacked against me so often.’

Loki smiled slightly at that. ‘Well, I would know about that. Do not worry; the sun will shine on you again.’

‘How poetic,’ said Thor. ‘I appreciate the sentiment. I suppose it is rather selfish of me to be so caught up in all this with Bruce, but…’

‘It won’t harm you to be selfish every now and again,’ said Loki. ‘Take it from me.’

‘You were just telling me to focus on our people.’

‘Well, yes, you should,’ said Loki with a smirk. ‘You’re a king, after all; I’m not.’

Thor raised his eyebrows, but smiled nonetheless. ‘I suppose you’re right. You know, I truly am glad you decided to stay, Loki.’

‘The jury’s still out on my opinion on that decision,’ said Loki wryly. ‘I quite enjoyed my position in the Grand Master’s court.’

Thor chuckled at that, before clapping his brother on the shoulder. ‘You’re a good man, Loki. You just try so hard not to be.’


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already know how it goes.

Everything was on fire.

Bruce was wading his way past the damage of the ship, searching hopelessly and helplessly for any sign that any of the Asgardians were still alive. He couldn’t find Loki, nor Heimdall, nor Thor-

He didn’t want to think about that right now. He could not figure out what was up or down or anything, just that so much of the ship was on fire, there was so much rubble, and-

There were voices coming from the far side of the ship. Bruce stumbled forward, attempting to reach them, hoping that somehow the threat had passed and there were people in safety, people alive-

But as he neared, he realised that wasn’t the case. The ominous figures of the intruders were still there. Bruce felt his heartbeat beginning to race and-

‘And for another- we have a Hulk.’

He wasn’t Bruce anymore, he was Hulk, he was Hulk and everything was still on fire but he was bigger and stronger and he could kill the Big Purple Guy and he could save Thor, which was the most important, he’d save Thor and-

There was a blast of light. The world was spinning. There were lights and everything was confusing, he didn’t know where he was going, he didn’t know where the others were-

Bruce was on the ground, surrounded by splinters of wood. He looked up at the hole he had created in whatever roof he had fallen to. The blue sky stared back at him. This wasn’t the ship- this wasn’t space, this was Earth. Bruce was home. Bruce was alone.

 

* * *

 

Where was Banner? Was he- no, he couldn’t be dead, Thor reasoned. His head still throbbed with whatever power the gauntlet had attempted to inflict on him. He tried not to look at the flames that had filled the chambers of the ship, he tried not to think of what had happened to the rest-

‘And for another- we have a Hulk.’

Thor watched with wide eyes as the Hulk entered the scene, going straight for Thanos. But it was short lived, as everything seemed to be that day, and he was thrown back-

Heimdall was up to something. Thor watched as the power flowed through him, aimed at the Hulk, and there was a flash of light as the green giant was transported somewhere through the Bifrost- Earth, Thor hoped. But it did not matter, Bruce was safe, he was safe and would be alright-

Thanos stabbed Heimdall. Thor heard himself shout something as one of his oldest friends in the world perished before him. Thor closed his eyes for a moment in a futile attempt to center himself, when he heard Loki’s voice-

 _Not Loki,_ he thought as Loki stepped forward, pledging his allegiance to Thanos. _Not Loki,_ he thought again, as Thanos took hold of Loki’s neck. Thor felt his binds being released and crawled forward to the body of his brother. _Not Loki, not Loki, not Loki._

Everything was on fire. Thor was alone.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember this feeling; Home.

The world froze and Bruce tumbled to the ground. The fall from the metal monster he had spent the good part of the day in was higher than he had expected, and he hit the ground hard, feeling the pain jolt through his knees.

It didn’t matter; Bruce picked himself up, scanning the field for the one person that he needed to still be there. His eyes fell upon the man, the god, the person he had believed to be dead until such a short while ago- Thor.

Bruce shouted his name, and Thor turned to face him, his eyes widening when he saw the other man. He sprinted towards Bruce without a moment of hesitation. As soon as he reached the other man, Bruce fell into Thor’s arms,

The words tumbled out of Bruce’s mouth before he could even register what he was saying, repeating, ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’

Thor’s arms were around him, secure despite the tremble that Bruce could feel through them. Thor pulled back ever so slightly, taking Bruce’s face in his hands.

‘You have nothing to be sorry for,’ Thor told Bruce, his voice thick and earnest. ‘You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.’

‘The ship, I- we never- you left, we never talked about it, I- I shouldn’t have been so harsh,’ Bruce stumbled over his words, unsure of what he was trying to say. ‘I- the thought that that was the last thing I would say to you, I- I thought you were _dead,_ Thor, I thought Thanos had killed you- oh god, I thought-‘

Thor pulled him close again, and Bruce buried his face in the crook of his neck.

‘I’m here,’ Thor said softly. ‘I’m alive.’

Bruce could feel the hot tears spill over and a strangled sob escaped him- he was unsure of what he was crying for. Relief that Thor was alright, perhaps, or maybe the sense of defeat and dread for the world. He tried not to analyse it too much and instead concentrated on how Thor held him, on the emptying battlefield in Wakanda.

 

* * *

 

Okoye offered the survivors a place to sleep for the evening within Wakanda. There was no point in doing anything so soon after the battle had ended; there was damage to assess, wounds to heal and people to mourn.

Thor and Bruce were thankful for the room they had been given, but as the night fell, both of them found that it was almost impossible to sleep. Instead, they lay there in the darkness, awake but silent.

Bruce wanted to talk to Thor about the events, and ask about what had happened to him, but it felt impossible to bring up. The silence hung heavy in the air; both of them knew there was so much to discuss, but it was painful and raw. Instead, Bruce reached over to Thor’s side of the bed, taking his hand in a feeble attempt of comfort.

After a while, Thor cleared his throat and said, ‘Loki’s dead.’

‘I’m sorry, Thor,’ said Bruce softly.

‘So is Heimdall,’ Thor continued. ‘And everybody on the ship. They’re all dead. I- I couldn’t save them. I couldn’t save anyone.’

Bruce rolled onto his side, placing a hand on Thor’s chest. He could feel the steady thump of Thor’s heartbeat under his palm.

‘There’s nothing left,’ Thor said hoarsely. ‘I was barely allowed to the time to mourn for the loss of father before I had to mourn the loss of my home; and now I’ve well and truly lost-‘

His voice broke, and he breathed out heavily, unable to finish his sentence.

 _Everything._ Thor had lost everything. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut, wishing there was a way for him to ease the pain. Thor turned onto his side so that he was facing Bruce, and Bruce wrapped an arm around him. He felt a sob wrack through Thor and he could feel his heart break slightly for Thor’s pain.

‘I- I know it’s not much consolation,’ murmured Bruce. ‘But I’m amazed at your strength. That despite everything, you’re here. Your resilience- it’s amazing.’

Thor didn’t reply, and Bruce didn’t expect him to, letting him weep into his chest.

‘You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met,’ Bruce continued. ‘And I know that right now it means jack shit, but I know you’ll get through this. We’ll get through this.’

Bruce could feel the lump in his own throat as he said those words. Thor’s arms tightened around him, and Bruce couldn’t stop himself from shedding a few tears as well. They lay there a little longer, until Thor’s breathing evened out slightly.

‘I… I was so afraid of losing you,’ said Thor after a while, his voice barely more than a whisper. ‘And I think I still am.’

‘I thought I _had_ lost you,’ Bruce responded. ‘You have no idea how scared I was. And how happy I was when you came back.’

‘I’ll always come back to you,’ Thor said, looking at Bruce. The words hung in the air, and Bruce’s heart felt full.

He took the chance to lean forward and kiss Thor, placing his hand on his cheek, still wet with tears.

‘I know this isn’t exactly the right time to say it,’ said Bruce hesitantly as he pulled away. ‘But every time you’re near me, everything feels so- so safe and secure, you know? You’re home, to me.’

Thor closed his eyes briefly, his forehead touching Bruce’s.

Bruce took a breath, and continued, ‘I- I think-‘

‘I love you,’ interjected Thor.

‘I love you, too,’ Bruce breathed, without skipping a beat. This certainly wasn’t the time and place to say it. But then again, there would probably never be.

Finally, Bruce felt a wave of fatigue wash over him, and he closed his eyes. Before he drifted off, he registered the warmth that he was feeling, the comfort that he had thought he’d lost. Bruce had to remember this moment, this place, this feeling as he lay in Thor’s arms; home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so proud of how this fic turned out, and I enjoyed writing it so much. I hope you guys enjoyed it all!


End file.
